Hatsukoi
by CodeBleach
Summary: "Life consultation," - Kirino. The two words that Kousaka Kyousuke dreads the most from his little sister, especially considering the tasks he has to do and with entrance exams coming up! A life counseling session gone wrong. How does get resolved? AU


AN: I never thought I would write another fanfic; that thought stems from life being busy, lack of motivation to write a story, and laziness at thinking about a story. However, this idea has been in my head for months now and won't go away! So, I decided to type it out and put it here. This story takes places in the world of 俺の妹がこんなに可愛いわけがない or OreImo for short. I hope at least one person that reads this will like it. This is an AU.

'These are thoughts.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my plot.

* * *

><p>"OUT!"<p>

"WAAHHH!"

*BANG*

*THUD*

Loud sounds of objects crashing into other objects and yelling could be heard coming from a Chiba home. Luckily, it was almost evening on a weekend so most of the neighborhood were not in their houses. Suddenly, the front door of the noisy house was violently thrown open and a figure stumbled out as fast as possible.

The person turned back towards the entrance of the home and met a large flying bag in the face before it fell to the ground in front of him. The large traveling bag contained essential items that belonged to the person that tripped out the house he grew up in, Kousaka Kyousuke.

"I am telling you, there is a good explanation for wha-," began Kyousuke.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO LIVE HERE, KYOUSUKE!" interrupted Kousaka Daisuke, Kyousuke's father.

*SLAM"

The door to the Kousaka home was shut with anger and Kyousuke found himself staring at the closed door of his now former home. Anger welled up in Kyousuke and poured out at what just occurred and happened over the past weeks.

"FINE! I AM NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN!" yelled Kyousuke.

With that said, the 18 year old high school student picked up the pack at his feet and left the area. There was a lot of thinking and planning that he needed to do after just being thrown out of his parents' house. First, he needed to somewhere to stay for a little bit. Knowing the person he could go to in a crisis like this Kyousuke walked to his destination, the Tamura home.

* * *

><p>"Manami, thank you and your family for letting me stay here with no advance notice," spoke Kyousuke as he followed his childhood friend to a guest room.<p>

"Mmm, it is no problem at all, Kyou-chan. Don't forget that you are always welcome here," replied Tamura Manami as she led Kyousuke into a spare room.

"Ah. Would you tell your family that I don't want to explain the reason that I am here?" asked Kyousuke as he put his bag down in the room and watched his friend setting up a futon in the middle of the room. "It is a private matter."

"That is fine. Kyou-chan, will you tell me what happened though?" questioned Manami, as she finished and looked at her oldest friend.

"Of course," answered Kyousuke as he opened his bag to take out some clothes to change into. "Would you prefer to know now or after dinner?"

"How long will it take Kyou-chan to say everything?"

"Hmmm, if you want to know the entire story then it will take quite a while. A quick summary will take a few minutes."

"Then, tell me the summary now and after dinner you can explain in more detail. Is that okay, Kyou-chan?"

"Okay, that is fine with me, Manami. My dad kicked me out of his house because he saw me doing unspeakable things her."

"Gasp! Kyou-chan! You didn't sexually harass Kirino-chan did you?"

"NOO! I did nothing of the sort! Let me finish explaining to the end, Manami!"

"Sorry, Kyou-chan. I just wanted to make sure you know."

"Where did you even get the idea I would sexually harass Kirino anyway?"

"Ayase-chan sometimes talks to me about you, Kyou-chan."

'Geh, what is Ayase telling Manami?!' Wait, when did they even get so close?' "There is no way I would sexually harass my sister! Anyways, Kirino got mad at me after a chain of events. I said a game character was too much like her, making our plans to study together, refusing her some life counseling sessions, and a few other things. She really is unreasonable when it comes to her demands," finished Kyousuke as his stomach rumbled.

"I see. Okay, then let's go eat dinner, Kyou-chan. Afterwards, I would like to hear the whole story."

At dinner Kyousuke sat next to Manami, with the rest of the Tamura family, parents, grandparents, and Manami's little brother nicknamed Rock, sitting on the other sides of the table. Manami mentioned that Kyousuke would be staying over while they prepare for their exams. It was the usual routine dinner that Kyousuke always eats when he is at Manami's house. After dinner Kyousuke was the first one to take a bath and brush his teeth. When he was done, Manami took her bath. Soon, the two childhood friends found themselves back in the room Kyousuke would be sleeping in. They are sitting on the floor in the room next to the futon with some cups of tea.

Looking down at his tea, Kyousuke began his recounting of all the events leading up to his current situation.

* * *

><p>***** Three Months Ago *****<p>

Kousaka Kyousuke was sitting in his seat waiting for class to start when someone walked up to his assigned desk. He looked up to find a familiar person standing next to him.

"Yo, Kousaka," greeted Akagi Kouhei.

"Akagi," returned Kyousuke.

"Man, I can not believe that our high school life is almost over. Do you know what you are going to be doing after high school yet? We are going to be graduating soon. Exams are coming up."

"Geh. Exams and graduation really are coming up aren't they?" a suddenly frantic Kyousuke asked his friend.

"Ye-yeah. Why are you so frantic? Don't tell me you forgot all about them?"

"Argh! I have been so busy helping my sister and getting caught up in her pace that I totally forgot! Akagi, you have to help me!"

"No can do man. I can barely keep up with my own studies. There is no way I can help you too, Kousaka."

"Dam it. 'Okay, calm down Kyousuke. Just think who can help you.' I need to find some other kind of help."

"Good morning, Kyou-chan," came the voice of his oldest friend like a saviour.

"Manami!" burst out Kyousuke as he turned towards his hopeful helper.

"What is it Kyou-chan?"

"I forgot about the entrance exams coming up! I haven't prepared at all and am way behind because I have been caught up with Kirino's demands. Help me please!"

"Mmm, I understand. I will help you, Kyou-chan."

"Thank you!" said Kyousuke as the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

During lunch Kyousuke and Manami made a study plan for the remainder of the school year. The two would study for at least three hours after school until the time seniors no longer need to attend school so they can concentrate on studying. When that time at the end of the month comes, they would spend most of the day preparing for the exams at the library or her house.

Four days after this started, Kyousuke arrived home just in time for dinner and sat down in his usual spot next to his sister. His parents and Kirino were already sitting when he got to the table.

"Kyousuke, what have you been doing recently that you come back so late? This is the fourth time this week you came back right before dinner. You aren't doing anything dirty are you?" asked Kousaka Yoshino, Kyousuke's and Kirino's mother.

"Gah," Kyousuke who had just put some curry in his mouth spit it back out. "No, I have not done anything like that." He grabbed his napkin and wiped at the curry on his shirt.

"Do not waste food like that, Kyousuke," said Kousaka Daisuke.

"Ah, sorry about that. I was just surprised at mom's question."

"So, what have you been doing the past few days then?" Yoshino questioned again.

"Well, entrance exams are coming up so I have been studying with Manami. I want to get a good score so I can go to university," answered Kyousuke.

Kirino whom had been silently eating her plate of curry, shot a glare towards her brother after hearing his answer. 'So that is why he has been coming back later than usual?' The spoon she was holding started shaking a little. She decided to pay closer attention to the discussion her brother and mother are having.

"Are you sure about that? You are not actually going on dates with Manami are you?" Yoshino shot another question with suspicion and teasing in her voice.

"No! We have really been studying!" stated Kyousuke.

"Grrr." A small growl came from Kirino, but none of the other family members noticed.

"Is that so? Then, that is fine," said Yoshino.

After the awkward dinner Kyousuke grabbed his navy pajamas from his room upstairs before going back down to take a bath and brush his teeth. Then he dragged his tired body back upstairs to his room. After studying for a bit more Kyousuke decided to stop for the nigh. He quickly fell asleep after getting in his bed...

*SMACK*

"Gah! Wh-what?" a shocked Kyousuke let out from being rudely awakened from his slumber. His eyes shot open to see Kirino hovering above his vision in her pink pajamas. "Ki-Kirino? Do you know what time it is?" asked Kyousuke, glancing at his clock to see that it was 2.

"Tch, finally you woke up. I have been trying to get you up for the past ten minutes," stated Kirino while she is straddling Kyousuke.

"So? What do you want now?"

"Life counseling. My room now."

"Sigh. I get it."

A few minutes later, Kyousuke found himself in his sister's room again for another talk. Kirino assigned a new eroge for Kyousuke to play and complete. After he finished it, she wanted his opinion of the game. Kyousuke reluctantly agreed to play the game and give his thoughts on it when he finished it.

* * *

><p>For the next week Kyousuke fell into a routine of going to school, studying after school, and playing eroge. His sleeping time dwindled to only a few hours each night. The game was not even half completed and the lack of sleep soon began to affect Kyousuke.<p>

"What do you mean you have not finished the game yet? How long does it take to complete a simple game like that? Is it that difficult for someone like you? Are you an idiot?" an irritated Kirino asked her brother.

"You know, I have been really busy with studying. I have only been spending a small amount of time playing the game, which I am bad at. The amount of time I sleep is very little now," explained Kyousuke.

The two siblings were once again having a life counseling session in Kirino's room. She wanted to know Kyousuke's progress with the game, which should have been finished by now. Kyousuke on the other hand had disappointing news on that front.

"Tch, well at least you know that you need to study for entrance exams. So, how are your studies going then?"

"They are going well. Manami has been a big help."

"I see. Just make sure you finish the game soon before next week. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The week soon ended and Kyousuke still did not finish the game, Fall in Love With Little Sister. The material he and Manami are going over now is difficult for him and stressing him out. In fact he has not touched the game once since the latest life counseling. Kirino would more than likely be upset when she finds out. That night Kyousuke got dragged to his sister's room again and prepared himself for an unpleasant discussion. He was sitting on the floor near the bed while Kirino sat in her chair at her desk.

"So, what do you think of the game?" began Kirino.

"Ah, I think it is okay."

"Which parts did you like the best?"

"The one where the main character's sister goes to him for help on her project was good."

Seeing as her brother was done talking Kirino continued, "Is that all? What about the climax of the story?"

"You know, I am really tired. Time for bed," stated Kyousuke as he quickly got up and headed to the door.

"Wait! Life counseling is not over yet. I take it you did not finish the game, then?"

Kyousuke stopped moving as his hand was reaching for the door knob. His back was turned towards Kirino as he was scared to directly face her wrath.

"Something like that," responded Kyousuke.

"How slow are you? You should have been finished with the game by now!"

"Well, I am sorry I have been preparing for my more important exams!"

"Tch. Fine, just tell me what you think of Rika," conceded Kirino as she changed the topic.

"It was an extremely difficult game for me to play. Rika is just so much like you that it made it uncomfortable," stated Kyousuke as he turned to face his sister. 'Especially with the title of the game.'

"Eh? How is Rika similar to me?"

"The part where you both make things difficult. The unreasonable demands that sometimes pop up. The pretentious attitude."

"Is that all?" an increasingly angry Kirino asked. She is glaring daggers at Kyousuke.

"The violent tendencies are also the same. The scathing insults are very comparable in their level of harshness," continued Kyousuke.

"Y-y-y-y-you do not understand Rika-chan at all!"

"..."

"Listen up! I will explain the greatness of Rika-chan for you."

So, Kyousuke listened to Kirino rant for about 20 minutes about how awesome Rika is. At some point he had stopped listening and was just nodding his head at times while thinking about other things.

"T-t-that is why Ri-Rika-chan is an a-a-amazing little sister," panted out Kirino. It seemed she tired herself out with her very energetic and verbal telling of how great Rika is.

"Ah, I understand. May I go to bed now?"

"Just make sure you finish the game by next week," mentioned Kirino as Kyousuke opened her door, stepped out into the hallway, and closed it.

* * *

><p>Well, the next week was just like the previous week. Kyousuke struggled along with the material he and Manami were studying, which prevented him from playing the game. This time however, instead of waiting for Kirino to get a life counseling session with him he told Kirino about what is going on in advance. As expected she was not pleased, so she came up with something that made Kyousuke balk.<p>

"What? You still haven't finished the game?"

"My studies are getting in the way."

"How are they getting in the way?"

"I don't understand the material that I am going over with now. Manami is having a hard time explaining it to me."

"Tch. That plain girl again."

"Do not call her that."

"Listen up. I will help you with your studies from now on."

"Wh-what?! How can you help me with my studies? You are just a middle schooler!"

"That does not matter! Tomorrow, after school I will help you study. So, instead of going to plain girl's house come home after you finish school. Is that clear?"

"Yes," replied an unenthusiastic Kyousuke. 'I will need to tell Manami about this tomorrow. This is going to be a pain.'

The next day after school ended, Kyousuke found himself in his sister's room. They were both sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with the table between them. His books and notes were arranged by subject on it.

"So, how are you going to help me study?"

Kirino was looking at her phone and not paying full attention to her brother. She had been talking on the phone while laying on the long couch when Kyousuke got back. After her brother did his usual routine of drinking a glass of barley tea, she told him to meet her in her room after he finished getting settled. While Kirino waited for Kyousuke to knock on her door she set up the table in the middle of her room where the two of them would be going over the entrance exam material. When she heard a few knocks on her bedroom door, Kirino quickly went to her door and opened it. As Kyousuke got his material out, Kirino pulled her phone out and began texting her friends.

After hearing Kyousuke ask his question, Kirino looked up from her screen. "Are you done? Then, you should start with math."

Sighing, Kyousuke pulled over his mathematics book and notes. He opened them to the chapter he is working on with Kirino watching. Lifting his eyes to meet Kirino's he was about to speak when Kirino went first.

"Study."

"What? You said that you would help me study. This is no different from studying by myself."

"That does not matter. Just study," said Kirino as she glared at her brother with eyes that promised pain if he did not listen.

"Arrrghh, fine!"

Kyousuke began studying his math material. He and Manami had left off at a difficult part the previous day. After a few minutes of futile effort, Kyousuke's frustration from yesterday boiled over.

"ARRGHH! I do not understand this at all. How the hell do I this relational model set? If Manami can not help me understand it, there is no way I can do it by myself!"

"Shut up! Noisy!" an annoyed Kirino exclaimed drawing Kyousuke's ire.

"How is this supposed to help me study Kirino? I do not get how this means you are helping me study!"

"Is there something wrong with your head? You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"I have had enough! I am going to study in my room!"

Kyousuke gathered his belongings and left Kirino's room. Her study help was no help at all. Kirino watched her brother leave with disdain. She was trying to help him and he does not appreciate it at all!

'That guy really pisses me off. How does he not know that he can study and learn perfectly well by himself? Depending on plain girl too much has really made him lazy and stupid. He should start from the beginning and learn from there on his own like he used to do!'

Kyousuke went into his room with a very angry expression. He almost slammed his door shut, but did not want to seem like an immature person so he just closed it louder than usual. After putting his study materials on his desk, Kyousuke sat down in his chair and let out a big sigh. Calming himself down with some deep breathes, Kyousuke put aside his anger and frustrations to concentrate on his studies. Deciding to come back to math later, he decided to brush up on his history.

Several hours later it was time for dinner. Kyousuke stood up from his chair and stretched out the kinks in his limbs. He was really happy that he was able to get to grasp the material. After going back to the start in math and putting more effort in his studies, the problems became easier to understand and solve. Figuring that he could study productively on his own he will tell Manami that they no longer need to study together anymore. However, he was still not happy with Kirino and the way she does things.

Hearing his mom call out that dinner was ready, Kyousuke went downstairs. When he arrived to the kitchen table everyone else in the family was already sitting down. Ignoring Kirino, Kyousuke greeted his parents and sat down in his seat before he began eating his food. The meal was quiet on Kyousuke's part while his mom talked to Kirino about some fashion and his sister's modelling work. Quickly, finishing his plate, Kyousuke said his thanks for the meal, put his plate in the sink, and retreated to his room to study more.

Later that night when the house was dark and quiet, a young girl opened her bedroom door and silently went into her brother's room. Kirino carefully moved on the bed and hovered over her brother. Raising her right hand, Kirino swung it to slap her brother awake. As usual, he awoke with shock, surprise, and a yelp, then, after realizing what happened became annoyed.

'What older brother would not like their cute little sister to wake them up like this?'

If Kyousuke heard that thought, he would vehemently argue against it, countering it with what kind of older brother wants to be woken up so early in the morning by his little sister when he wants to be sleeping.

"Sigh, what do you want Kirino?"

"What is with the sigh? Anyway, life counseling."

"No."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"Are you hard of hearing or something? I said no."

"Shut up, my hearing is just fine. I can not believe you said no. What? You are not going to give me life counseling anymore?" an annoyed Kirino asked.

"I never said that. Now go back to your room, so I can sleep," yawned Kyousuke.

"Life consultation."

"I said no. I am going back to bed."

"Go die, you useless person!" Giving another slap to Kyousuke's face Kirino angrily left the room.

"What was that for?!" yelled Kyousuke as he covered his stinging cheek. Deciding to let it go so he could sleep, Kyousuke sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next week went by in a routine manner. Kyousuke after letting Manami know he can study by himself no longer went to her place after school. He either went to the library or home to study until dinner time. The high school student was eager to get into a university and ignored playing any games.<p>

Kirino requested for a life consultation several more times at the beginning of the week. However, she was turned down each time because Kyousuke was tired from studying and did not want to expend energy dealing with his sister's demands. This caused the relationship between Kirino and Kyousuke that was being repaired to become strained. Kirino refused to let go of her brother though and began to take action that forced Kyousuke to listen to her.

These actions varied from decorating her brother's room with otaku goods to sending him mail throughout the day about anime and games. Kirino also got Saori and Kuroneko to invite her brother to several outings. In response to these actions Kyousuke began distancing himself from his house and friends as much as possible the following week. He went to the library to study everyday instead of home where Kirino would likely be; she did have modeling work or track to attend often times. Kyousuke also declined invitations to get together with Saori and Kuroneko citing his important studying and purchased a lock for his bedroom door. Once he was able to lock his room door, Kirino could no longer put little sister goods in his room or sneak in at night. The door lock worked great for a few days, until his sister learned how to pick locks near the end of the week.

'Dam it! I spent some of my allowance on that now useless lock. Curse you Kirino for being so talented!' Those were the thoughts going through Kyousuke's head after being woken up one night by his sister.

"You thought that lock would keep me out didn't you? Hehehe, too bad for you I am super awesome!" bragged Kirino in an arrogant tone. "I asked Ayase to teach me how to pick locks."

"Why does Ayase know how to pick locks?! How did that kind of topic even come up in your discussions?"

"Creep, you want to know what Ayase and your little sister talk about? How much of a pervert stalker are you? Disgusting! Go die you siscon!"

'Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?' "Fine, you got past the lock I thought would stop you. So, what do you want?"

"Idiot! Of course I want some life counseling."

"Aaah, I give up. Fine, we will have a life consultation."

A few minutes later Kyousuke was standing next to the desktop in Kirino's room watching her do something on the computer. "What are you doing?"

Kirino remained silent until a familiar screen appeared on the monitor. "Since you are so useless that you can not complete Fall in Love With Little Sister, I have decided to help you finish the game."

Noticing her brother's apathetic face made Kirino annoyed. "What? You should be grateful that I am helping you with this."

With one of his eyebrows twitching Kyousuke spoke up, "Yeah, I am honored for your help."

Standing up Kirino pointed to the chair and told her brother to sit in it. Reluctantly getting in the chair Kyousuke grumbled about demanding sisters.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways I will watch and help you play the game until the end. This counseling will not be over until the game is completed. I am giving up my precious sleep time so be honored."

"What? I have to play this game until it is done? What kind of condition is that?"

"Grrrrr."

So, Kyousuke played the game until he finished at sunrise. He lost all his sleep time that night. Of course, there were quite a few route choices he made that earned him a tongue lashing from his sister. The insults were really getting on his nerves. Kyousuke had retorted back a few times, which annoyed Kirino. Finally, the game was completed and it was only 7 in the morning.

"What do you think of it? It is a godly game isn't it? Rika-chan is just so cute. Ehehehehe," an excited Kirino gushed.

"Ye-yeah, this is a great game. Rika is the cutest sister ever. Ahahaha," an unenthusiastic Kyousuke laughed. He was uncomfortable playing a game that screamed for an older brother to fall in love with his little sister. This did not go unnoticed by Kirino, but she wanted to find out something first.

"Huh? Rika-chan is the cutest sister ever? Then, would you want her as your little sister?"

"I-I would not mind, I guess."

"What is that supposed to mean? Would you like to have Rika-chan as a sister?"

"Yes, I would like Rika as a little sister."

"Hmmm, I see you understand the cuteness of Rika-chan. By the way there is one thing you do not get."

"What?"

"It is certainly true that Rika-chan is cute. However, she is not the cutest little sister ever."

"Then, who is the cutest little sister ever?"

"Me."

"Why do you call yourself the cutest little sister ever? Do you not have a shred of modesty?"

"Because I am super cute, a star runner for my school, get top notch grades, and am a model."

'Well, when you put it that way, you are what every young girl should strive to be. Still, it would not hurt to have some modesty. Besides that and your otaku hobby, you might be perfect.' "Certainly, when a person looks at you from the outside and see everything you have accomplished you are the perfect person. However, that does not mean that you are the cutest sister ever!"

"Wh-what? Explain in detail."

"If an outsider were able to know everything then he would agree with me. In public besides all your accolades and accomplishments, you are a polite and nice person. Inside, away from the public, you are the furthest thing from being a little sister, let alone the cutest one. You are a big otaku that loves little sisters themed games and plays eroge. Your behaviour when it comes to anime, manga, and games would creep out non-otaku people. Your words are very harsh and actions selfish. The perfect example of a person that acts like who she is in private and in public would be Manami; she is the perfect grandma."

"Uhhhhhuh, y-y-you do not know anything about being a cute sister at all. What does plain girl have to do with anything? You are just an idiot older brother."

"And you are a violent, demanding little sister. There is no mistake, you are definitely not cute at all."

"..."

"..."

"Get out!" shouted Kirino as she began picking up objects around and hurling them at Kyousuke.

"Gah!" yelped Kyousuke as he was pelted with pillows, a computer mouse, and books among other objects. He ran out of his sister's room and closed her door behind him. The young adult then retreated into his room.

His younger sister was breathing very hard in her room. She was still standing by her desk when she began throwing stuff at her idiot brother. After a deep breathe, Kirino began straightening her room. 'I will get you back, idiot.'

Kyousuke had gone back to bed even though it was morning. Luckily, their parents did not come to see what was going on and it was a Sunday, so he could sleep, although he would get no breakfast because he would not be getting to the table in time. As he was peacefully sleeping, he had no idea what Kirino had planned.

Meanwhile, Kirino was walking down the stairs to join her parents for breakfast. She had some thoughts regarding payback in her head while sitting down in her seat.

"Where is your greeting?" asked Daisuke.

"Good morning."

"Where is Kyousuke?"

"Sleeping."

"Still? Kirino, go tell him breakfast is ready," said Yoshino.

"That guy stayed up late studying, I think. He probably will not wake up for at least a few more hours."

"Hoh, lately Kyousuke has been diligent with his studies. Okay then, we will eat without him."

The rest of the day went by without any incidents between Kirino and Kyousuke.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the new week started out like any other. However, towards the end of it a large change would take place. It may have been coincidence, but Kyousuke woke up on Monday morning feeling very happy. It certainly had nothing to do with this being the last week he is required to go to school. Nope, it had more to do with the fact that Kirino left him alone yesterday and last night.<p>

Of course, Kyousuke had no idea that yesterday Kirino had come up with something that would make everything she had done before seem like a small prank. After breakfast, sometime in the afternoon Kirino had called the black one, Gokou Ruri, more commonly associated with her handle name, Kuroneko. The main topic of the phone call revolved around what to do to get back at Kyousuke. The young model wanted to see if her friend had any ideas. After a long discussion, Kirino and Ruri had come up with one that would get Kyousuke in a lot of trouble. Then, their talk drifted to more otaku topics about other anime series. While this was going on Kyousuke was at the library studying with his headphones on.

The older Kousaka sibling had decided to stay away from the house as much as possible. To that end, Kyousuke decided to study at the library from now on. Kirino was being strangely quiet the past few days, but he thought nothing of it deciding to brush it off. Manami even joined him on a couple of days and they helped each other with material they did not understand.

Kyousuke decided to head home when it was almost time for the library to close. Unlocking the front door, the high school student walked into the house shouting out a greeting. He took off his outside shoes and put on his slippers. As was his routine, Kyousuke headed to the kitchen in order to pour a glass of barley tea. He needed to go through the living room in order to get to his goal. When the young man opened the door he immediately saw his father sitting on the recliner with his arms crossed and a grim face. His mom and sister were nowhere in sight. Was his old man waiting for him?

'What is with that look? Did I do something? I called to say I was going to eat with Manami so I will not be home for dinner.'

"Kyousuke."

"Dad."

"I put a lot of trust in you. I thought I raised you to be a good man, but it seems that I was wrong. I am very disappointed in you, Kyousuke."

"What are you talking about, dad?"

"Do not play dumb with me!"

"I am not. I really do not know what is going on here."

"Hoh, you are trying to lie to me. I cannot believe you would do something like that, not to mention that hobby of yours."

"..." 'What is going on here? I have no idea what this is about...'

"Very well. Let us go to your room shall we? When the evidence is in front of your face, you will not be able to lie," said Daisuke as he got up and walked to the stairs.

Kyousuke followed his dad not wanting to make him even angrier. Walking up the stairs after his dad, Kyousuke passed his mom who had a look of disbelief and disappointment on her face. It was a face that the young man knew was meant for him.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Daisuke turned left and stopped at the first door on the right which is his son's room. The person that slept in that room arrived a few seconds later. Turning towards his only son while putting a hand on the door knob, Daisuke spoke. "Explain this Kyousuke."

When the door was pushed open, Kyousuke stepped inside the room. It was dark inside so he turned on the light. The light flooded the room and everything became visible.

"GAH! What the hell is this?" yelped Kyousuke.

Everywhere in the room there were figurines, posters, books, and more of Kirino and little sister goods. Some of the posters were not very appropriate for a male with a younger sister; they displayed scenes from popular little sister eroge. The kicker was a paper on his desk that had a picture of Kirino modeling a swimsuit with the words I Love My Little Sister and Want to Marry Her on it.

"Well, Kyousuke would you care to explain this?"

"This is a misunderstanding! I have no idea what all this stuff is!"

"Oh? Did you not tell me that you play eroge and love them? I must be mistaken then and this is all an illusion. Kyousuke! Are you still going to pretend and lie to me?"

"..."

"Clearly playing your games has led to this. Falling in love with your little sister? Outrageous! From now on you are not allowed to play or own any of those games. I will be throwing away all of these. Also, you must stay in the house so that I can keep a better eye on you."

"Do not be ridiculous old man! I have not gotten confused between reality and games! I am not in love with Kirino and I never will be!"

"Then why do you have all these pictures of Kirino and posters of little sister games?"

"I am telling you I do not know why they are in here!"

"So, you are saying that you do not like little sister games then?"

"...No, I do like them." Kyousuke knew he still had to keep up the lie he told his dad for his sister.

"So, these things are yours then correct?"

"Ah, they are mine."

"You should have just admitted to it in the first place, Kyousuke! From now on you are not allowed to leave the house until the day of your exam. Tomorrow I will throw out all this junk."

With that said, Daisuke left leaving his son by himself. Kyousuke sat on his bed to think about everything that just happened.

'Where did all this stuff come from? Who could have done this? Did I anger someone? Wait! There is only one person in this house and in my life I know of that could do this. Kirino!'

That realization sprung Kyousuke into action. He quickly made his way out of his room and the front of Kirino's door.

Banging on the door to his sister's room, Kyousuke angrily called out, "Kirino! I know you are in there. Get out here!"

The door opened and an annoyed Kirino was revealed. "What? I am busy right now. Gasp, what are you doing?! Gross, do not touch me!"

Kyousuke grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her struggling form over to his room. "Did you do this Kirino?!" asked the elder Kousaka sibling as he gestured around the room.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I did not," replied Kirino as she crossed her arms while glaring at her elder brother.

"Do not dance around the question! Give a proper answer!"

The middle schooler turned her head to the side while answering, "Yes, I did this."

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Did I do something to make you angry?"

"Hah? You do not even know what you did? How stupid are you? Of course you made me mad! You would not listen to me or give life consultation for a week. Then, you decided to stay away from the house and hang out with that plain girl," answered Kirino as she gave Kyousuke a murderous look.

"I had to study! And do not call Manami, plain girl!" yelled Kyousuke.

"I will call her what I want!" shouted back Kirino.

"No, I will not allow that! She has not done anything to you."

"Grrr! Yes, yes she has. That plain girl always gets in the way! You keep on going with her everywhere! You get her to help you with homework and studying making you lazy! That stupid bitch happily obliges whatever you ask of her!"

*TACKLE! SLAP!*

"Do not call her a bitch!" an angry Kyousuke shouted while shaking his sister who was below him.

Kirino was shocked that her older brother had hit her. He had never gotten that angry at her before or hit her like that ever. Tears welled up in the younger Kousaka's eyes and began falling. Kirino began thrashing and screaming while Kyousuke continued to shake her. The two of them were shouting at each other and drowned the other's words. Kirino began hitting her brother who responded by trying to grab her limbs to prevent any attacks. The two began wrestling each other, falling from the bed to the floor in the process. Many objects fell and the chair got knocked over.

Suddenly, the door to the room was slammed open and Daisuke and Yoshino rushed into the room. Kirino and Kyousuke looked at the entracne to the room. All the noises and yelling had attracted their parents.

Seeing Kyousuke on top of Kirino with a hand on one of her breasts, her clothes all ruffled, right shoulder exposed, and panties shown Daisuke exploded. "This is not what it lo-" began Kyousuke. The father had tunnel vision as he screamed and ran at his son punching him hard in the face. Hollering at Kyousuke to pack all his crap and throwing objects around, Daisuke was on a rampage.

* * *

><p>**** Current Time *****<p>

"And that is what happened," said Kyousuke. His tea cup was now empty as during the talk he was sipping his tea.

"I see. This must be very hard for you, Kyou-chan."

"It will probably be even harder for me soon, but I think I will like the opportunity for a fresh, new start."

"That is the spirit Kyou-chan. Do not worry, I will always be on your side and you are always welcome here."

"Thank you Manami. I need to think about my next steps though, so I can plan."

"Of course, Kyou-chan. If you need any help just ask me."

After Manami left the room, Kyousuke laid on the futon and began thinking about what he was going to do. He thought until he fell asleep, the day's activities catching up to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Kousaka house, in Kirino's room, the young model was still angry at what had happened over the previous weeks and just earlier that night with her brother. At the moment she did not really care that her dad had chased her older brother out of the house because she figured that he would be back soon after her dad calmed down. The youngest Kousaka did not believe that her dad was the type of man to throw his own son out onto the streets. She also did not believe that her older brother would go through with his declaration that he would never come back.<p>

A week later the Kousaka house was in a state of worry. Kyousuke still had not come back. Daisuke had calmed down after a day had past and realized that he made a mistake. Yoshino wanted to know if her son was safe and to come back. Kirino had gotten very worried about her brother and was feeling lonely as well, although she would never admit it. Her parents had called Kyousuke, but he did not answer his phone. Kirino had tried to call him as well only to discover her calls would not go through, which made her angry; she figured he probably blocked her number, especially when Kuroneko said she was able to call him a few days ago, but could no longer. Kirino ran into the same dead end with Saori.

Apparently, Kyousuke had called her two otaku friends and let them know he will no longer be hanging out with them or keeping in contact with them because of certain reasons. Saori was understanding when he explained his reasons, Ruri on the other hand was more difficult. When Kyousuke had called her, Ruri told Kyousuke that she had helped Kirino plan her prank on him and asked if that was the cause of what he was doing.

"Are you perhaps doing this because of that prank? How childish!"

"It is not childish! I can not believe you helped Kirino come up with that, Kuroneko! So everything that has happened to me today was partially your fault!"

"You are a weaker denizen of darkness that I expected."

"I do not care about that! I am not doing all this just because of what happened today. Good-bye Kuroneko."

"Wait! I like you as much as your sis-"

Of course he got angry at her and replied that it was not before hanging up and blocking her number. Ruri never got the chance to confess to him, her first love. Kirino had to tell her friends what had happened between the siblings that caused this situation. Left with no other options, Kirino went to the Tamura place to see if her brother was there. She was told he was not there by Manami. The young model did not believe her brother's childhood friend, so she staked out the place for a few days after school.

One day Kirino saw Kyousuke walking out of the Tamura heading out somewhere. She quickly ran over to him and demanded to know why he had not returned home yet. Kyousuke ignored her and continued walking. Kirino did not appreciate that and got in front of him with a glare. However, the high school student just walked around his sister and went on. Kirno followed him on his errand and kept yelling at him to talk to her. All her efforts were rewarded with silence. Kyousuke was getting annoyed with his sister pestering and tailing him, so he went to the station and lost her in the crowd. Kirino gave up after losing him in the mass of people and decided she would try again the next day.

Kyousuke knew his sister would be back so he came up with the idea to change his living arrangements. He called his friend Akagi Kouhei to see if he could help him out. Akagi told him that he had an uncle who had a place he could rent. Thanking his friend and telling him to not let anyone else know about it, Kyousuke asked for Akagi's uncle number. Talking a little bit with the man, getting the address, and making a good deal left the student happy and relieved. Afterwards Kyousuke let Manami know about his plan, then packed up and left that night to an apartment somewhere.

Kousaka Kyousuke knew he would need to get a job in order to pay for his apartment and living expenses. Thankfully, Akagi's uncle, who is the landlord for the apartment complex, said he did not need to worry about paying the rent until next week when he got the key from him. That gave Kyousuke a whole week to finish up some errands he needed to do and find a job. The next day Kyousuke went to the courthouse and filled out emancipation paperwork to send to his parents and would arrive there in a few days; the emancipation paper is his way of saying I am leaving just like I said I would. Whether his parents accepted it or not, Kyousuke did not care and he blocked his old home's number. After that he searched through the catalogs and got a job in construction that paid pretty well with flexible hours. The young man still needed time to study for his entrance exams after all. The next few days went by in a blur and peacefully for him.

Kyousuke's peace was shattered one day while he was at a construction site in Suginami. For some inexplicable twist of fate, the high school student found himself face to face with Aragaki Ayase. He was on break from work and standing on the sidewalk eating a snack when the beautiful model was passing by in a car. Seeing Kyousuke, Ayase told her driver to stop so she could get out.

"Onii-san?" spoke an angelic voice. Unfortunately, it was not a voice Kyousuke wanted to hear as he flinched when he recognized it.

"Geh." Turning to see who had called him, the construction worker confirmed that it was who he thought she was. "A-Ayase-san, hello." 'This is bad. I do not want her telling Kirino where I am!' The middle school girl asking him questions is his sister's best friend, classmate, and fellow model.

"Ahh, it really is Onii-san. What are you doing here? Working?"

"N-no, I am just helping out here. Well, I guess you could call it working, ahahaha."

"I see. Anyways, Onii-san I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Ayase-san?"

"You see lately Kirino has been really depressed. She looks so down at school and even at work! I asked her what is going on, but she just told me nothing. I know that something is troubling Kirino though. I want to help her since we are best friends, but I can not do anything because she will not tell me. Onii-san, do you know what is going on with Kirino?"

'Ahh, I thought that this would be about Kirino.' "Sorry, Ayase-san. I do not know what is going on with Kirino."

"Why is that, Onii-san?"

"Ahaha, I have been studying for my exams. Because of that I have not had much time to talk to Kirino," explained Kyousuke as he grew nervous as he did not want to anger the young girl for his own safety.

"Really? Kirino looks so bad, surely you must have noticed something. Her face looks somewhat pale compared to normal."

"Ah, I think she is playing one of her games and it is taking up all her time. When she struggles at a game Kirino tends to deprive herself of sleep."

"I see. Then, I need to get going. See you later, Onii-san."

"Uh, bye-bye."

With a wave Ayase walked to the car she got out of and got in. The driver pulled out of the street parking spot and drove off.

'Whew, safe!' Kyousuke went back to work so he would be distracted from thinking.

That night after eating dinner, Kyousuke was laying on his bed when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID the oldest Kousaka sibling became surprised.

'Ayase? Why is she calling me?'

Deciding to answer the call, Kyousuke opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Onii-san, it is Ayase."

"Ah, Ayase-san. Did you need something?"

"Onii-san, why did you not tell me the truth this afternoon." The young adult could feel chills of fear go down his spine at the tone of voice the beautiful girl had.

"The truth? What are you talking about, Ayase-san?"

"The truth of your situation! Why did you not tell me you are no longer by Kirino's side or living at home!? How come you did not say you filed emancipation paperwork from your family?! Why did you hide everything from me?!" yelled Ayase.

"How did you find out about everything?"

"Kirino told me! After I got home from work I called her to talk. During our conversation I mentioned that I saw you and Kirino got very excited asking me where and when. Then, she became all sad and distant after I answered. It was very unusual for her and it involved you, Onii-san. I thought something happening between the two of you made Kirino like that, so I got the entire story out of her. I was shocked when I heard everything! Why did you not say anything to me?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Ayase-san."

"Of course it has something to do with me!"

"How does this relate to you then?"

"Because if you are no longer by Kirino's side I cannot use you, Onii-san! I will not be able to go to you for help regarding Kirino if there is a rift between you two!"

"Eh? I thought your goal was to keep me, the perverted siscon Onii-san, away from Kirino? With this your goal is accomplished. You do not need to worry about me laying a finger on Kirino anymore."

"I-I did not mean for it to be like this! Without you, Kirino is no longer shining anymore. She is all dull and her mind is far away even when I am right there talking to her. Onii-san, you need to go back to Kirino's side!"

"I am sorry, Ayase-san. That is impossible," said Kyousuke.

"Why, Onii-san? Why? Kirino, Kirino really loves her older brother! You are her first love even if it is sisterly love, you know!" Actually, her brother is her first love, not just sibling affection, but Ayase does not know that. The day Kyousuke left is probably the day the chances for that first love ended.

"Sorry, but I will not go back anymore."

"Why Onii-san? You are a liar, a pervert, a siscon, a lolicon, and a huge masochist. You always make me mad, but you are also very kind, gentle, helpful, and the best brother Kirino could ever ask for! You have helped me a lot with matters regarding Kirino. That is the man you are and the man that I fell in love with! That is why, please go back to Kirino! Return to Kirino's side with me! Onii-san!"

"I have made my choice. Good-bye, Ayase-san" replied Kyousuke as he ended the call. The young man blocked the beautiful model's number; with that Ayase's first love came to end. Throwing his phone to the side, Kyousuke fell on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had just rejected the prettiest girl he knows. It is a very sad event for Kyousuke, but also allowed him to move on from Aragaki Ayase instead of leaving him wondering what could have been. While falling asleep Kyousuke came to a decision.

The next day, Kyousuke woke up at dawn. Taking care of his morning routine and breakfast the high school student decided to study at the library today. Taking his phone and a box with him, he first went to the post office. Kyousuke turned off his phone, put it in the small box, and wrote his parents' address on it. The box would get to his parents' house within the next two days. With that done Kyousuke studied the rest of the day at his apartment.

The rest of the weeks went by fast for Kyousuke. He transferred to a different construction team, so he did not have to go back to the Suginami site where there was a chance he would run into Ayase or Kirino or anyone else he did not want to see. Kyousuke also applied for several universities outside of Chiba and Tokyo.

Soon, the date of the entrance exams arrived. The young man met his childhood friend, Manami at the testing center. After all the studying he did, Kyousuke felt that the exams were not hard at all. A month later he received his score, an A. Following that acceptance letters from universities came.

* * *

><p>Kousaka Kyousuke passed the entrance exams into Osaka University and a few other places. However, Osaka was the furthest school that he got into so he decided to accept their offer. Kyousuke would have applied for universities overseas, but he did not have the funds to afford that. The day the acceptance letter arrived, Kyousuke packed his belongings. He happily left the place Akagi's uncle rented out for his use. Wearing a hoodie to hide his face, Kyousuke stopped by the Tamura shop to let Manami know that he was leaving Chiba, but not where he was going. With that done Kyousuke caught the next Shinkansen to Osaka.<p>

Arriving in Osaka, Kyousuke knew he would need to go look for a place to stay for a long time. First, he checked into a hotel to stay for one night and leave his bags in a room. Then, Kyousuke walked to the university campus to get familiar with the area around his new school. Walking on campus, Kyousuke could see many students about. Classes would not start for a few more months, but Kyousuke realized that these students were taking extra courses or doing research. He also had an orientation day a few weeks before the official start of the term. Even though he would be busy, Kyousuke was excited for his fresh start.

Kyousuke headed to the library first after looking at the campus map so he could register for classes and then find where they are. As he was sitting at a computer and deciding which class slots he prefers, someone sat next to him. It seemed that person was doing the same as Kyousuke, but the young adult paid no heed to his surroundings. Soon enough Kyousuke finished his task. He cleared the browser history and closed it before getting up to get the schedule he printed at the front desk. Just as Kyousuke began walking to the front desk a voice stopped him.

"Kousaka?"

Kyousuke stopped walking and turned to see who called him. It was a girl sitting at the computer next to the one he was just at with dark hair in a bob cut wearing what Kyousuke thought was a ridiculous outfit that looked like pajamas. She seemed familiar to him though.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

"How cruel! You do not remember me at all?"

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"I was your cute classmate back in middle school."

"Eh? Classmate? Middle school?"

"Yes, you were really annoying back then."

"Oh, wait that outrageous outfit. Are you Sakurai Akimi?"

"Yes, it is me Sakurai! It has been a long time Kousaka."

"Yes, it has. I never would have guessed that I would meet you here in Osaka after all these years. It has been a long time."

"It has been too long. Have you moved to Osaka, Kousaka? Or are you only here for school?"

"Both actually. I plan to live in Osaka from now on. After I graduate I will work here and settle down. How about yourself Sakurai?"

"My family and I moved here to Osaka during that year in middle school. I have been here for the past four years. Since, Osaka University is close by I decided to attend school here."

"Ah, I see. Well, it is nice to know that I know someone here in Osaka. It was nice seeing you Sakurai, but I have important matters to attend to," mentioned Kyousuke as he began walking off to the front desk.

"Wait, Kousaka."

Hearing that, Kyousuke stopped and turned back to face Sakurai.

"You know, that day when you told me to shout out I never finished what I was going to say. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, I want to tell you what I was going to say. Will you hear me out?"

"Sure. Go ahead, Sakurai."

"I love Kousaka Kyousuke! Will you go out with me?"

"Wah! That is what you were going to say?" a shocked Kyousuke asked.

"Yes, that is what I was going to say. That statement is still true today. So will you be my boyfriend, Kousaka?"

"Kyousuke."

"Huh?"

"Kyousuke is fine, Sakurai. Yes, I will go out with you," smiled the new university student.

"I am so happy! If calling you Kyousuke is fine, then call me Akimi!" a joyful Akimi said. "You know, you are my first love, Kyousuke."

"Ah, you are my first love too, Akimi."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that is the end of that. Wow, that came out a lot longer than I expected it to be and took longer to write than I thought it would. Maybe my reasoning for how things progressed is not good, but it is what it is.<p>

Anyways for those who may be wondering this takes places after Kirino returns from America and before Ruri confesses to Kyousuke in season two of the anime; in terms of the LN this probably takes place sometime between volumes 6 and 10 with many parts not part of this plot. A different note is that I use the 24 hour clock, not the AM/PM clock.

I guess I could write an epilogue for this as I have a vague idea for it in my head (resolving the story from Kirino's end), but that will depend on responses. Even if one is wanted I make no promises I will write one for reasons stated at the very top.


End file.
